Calamity Clarisse
by Tiffany360
Summary: Clarisse croit qu'aimer les gens est une tâche difficile. Les gens qui aiment Clarisse reconnaissent tous que la sympathie sort 3 fois plus durement que pour une autre personne. Une description détaillée du manque de compétences sociales de Clarisse et des conséquences violentes sur tout le monde, enfin... Surtout sur Chris. Traduction de Clichesbullet.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue, partie 1_: _**Une Fille d'Aphrodite me Livre son Savoir sur l'Amour**_

J'imagine que la plupart de gens se disent:  
"Hey, ce pauvre garçon a passé toute l'année dernière cloué au lit, perdu et délirant complétement, ayant des hallucinations et pleurant pour que quelqu'un l'aide... Il doit être super excité d'avoir une seconde chance, de profiter de la vie au maximum, de savourer chaque seconde...Bla Bla Bla,_carpe diem_,Bla Bla Bla, hein?"  
La réalité peut paraitre décevante.

En fait, j'ai cette théorie comme quoi j'étais un _drakon_ très paresseux dans une vie antérieure, vous savez, parce que je suis du genre drôlement grand et que je déteste l'été, ses interminables journées trop chaudes et son soleil qui me brûle les yeux, même lorsque j'ai envie d'une bonne petite sieste. Et j'ai tendance à devenir très dangereux si quelqu'un essaie de me réveiller, même si je me rends compte que ça doit être bizarre pour la personne qui me trouve endormi par terre, puisque je ne me gêne pas pour m'étaler de tout mon long, bras et jambes dans n'importe quelle direction! (Ce qui n'est pas un comportement très _drakonien_, je l'admet, vu qu'ils n'ont pas membres et tout...)  
Vous savez comme certaines personnes disent: "Tu t'en fous, danse comme si t'étais seul au monde, oublie cette foule dans le club , chante et éclates-toi". Eh bien moi, je _dors_ comme si j'étais seul au monde. Je n'ai même pas besoin d'être fatigué et tout...Il suffit que je me dise "C'est l'heure de la sieste», que je m'allonge et _bada bing, bada boom_: je suis dans le coma.  
Donc, depuis mon retour de chez les presque morts, je passe mon temps à pioncer dans les champs de fraises (vous voyez, tout comme le _drakon_, je préfère hiberner dans des endroits humides, sombres et peu orthodoxes). Alors, à moins que Beckendorf ou Annabeth Chase aient besoin de moi dans la Grande Maison pour avoir des renseignement et des plans du Princesse Andromède (on prévoit déjà d'attaquer le bateau, et il s'avère très utile d'avoir un ex-traitre sous la main pour savoir comment ça se passe du côté des méchants!) ou que j'arrive à mettre la main sur Clarisse quand elle n'est pas _**trop**_ occupée à entrainer les autres "Arès" (ce qui n'arrive presque jamais, c'est drôle) , je me planque simplement dans les champs et dors jusqu'à ce qu'un enfant de Déméter trébuche sur moi et me réveille (s'ensuit généralement des actes violents d'un moi somnolent et un enfant de Déméter courant pour sa vie)  
Le fait est que j'ai repris ma bonne vieille routine d'avant tous ces trucs périlleux qui me sont arrivés ces deux dernières années. Pour tout vous dire, il y a quelques jours, Katie Gardner s'est pris les pieds sur moi. J'ai tout de suite reculé et pris une position fœtale. Vous savez, Katie est toute petite et menue, mais, les rares fois où c'est elle qui m'a découvert à dormir dans les champs, ça a été très douloureux! Contrairement aux autres "Déméter", elle n'a jamais eu peur de se retrouver nez à nez avec moi, elle a plutôt l'air d'adorer imaginer des châtiments à ma paresse et à mon manque de respect pour une Terre Sacrée (je vous jure, pour les enfants de Déméter, s'il y a de la terre, du purin et quelques plantes, l'endroit devient un p*tain de temple ou quelque chose comme ça). Une fois, elle m'a attaqué avec un taser, sans déconner. En un mot, elle n'est pas très fan de notre bungalow...

Bref, l'autre jour, Katie a trébuché sur moi, et avant que j'ai pu lui demander grâce, je l'ai regardée et elle était en train de pleurer et tout...Peut-être que mon expérience dans le labyrinthe m'a rendu plus mature ou peut-être que je culpabilisais à mort d'avoir trahi tout le monde mais je me suis senti très mal en la voyant.  
"Oh Katie, je... Je suis désolé, pardon!"  
Je ne savais pas trop ce que j'avais à me faire pardonner, mais la Vie m'a appris que si Katie était contrariée au point de pleurer, il valait mieux s'excuser tout de suite, que tu saches ou non pourquoi; avant qu'elle te fasse te sentir désolé pour de bon. "Je vais bouger d'ici, ok? Pas besoin de pleurer" Je voulais me lever mais elle a secoué la tête et elle m'a dit:

"Non, Chris, reste!" J'ai de nouveau reculé, elle allait me le faire payer, peut-être me faire manger de la terre. Mais elle s'est agenouillée à côté de moi et elle m'a pris dans ses bras. "Je suis heureuse que tu sois de retour parmi nous, tu le sais? Et je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi horrible avec toi..."  
Une personne mature et responsable dirait " Non Katie, ne sois pas stupide, tout est de ma faute! C'est moi qui ai fait des terribles erreurs, pardon d'avoir trahi le camp et d'avoir causé autant de problèmes, et surtout pardon d'être une espèce de personne affreuse et gigantesque" _Moi_, d'un autre côté, j'ai dit un truc du genre:  
"Alors ça veut dire que je peux dormir ici quand je veux, maintenant?"  
"Bien sûr que non! Dégage d'ici, tu écrases tous les plans du fraisier." Sur ce, elle m'a éjecté hors du champ, ce qui était assez embêtant parce que j'ai dû attendre plus d'une heure avant qu'elle ne s'en aille et que je puisse reprendre mon somme tranquillement.

J'ai pas vraiment bien dormi après ça, j'ai essayé pourtant, mais au bout de 10 minutes, j'ai senti un truc me donner des coups dans le dos. J'ai pas bougé en espérant que, qui que ce soit, cette personne me croirait mort ou quelque chose comme ça (ça marche à fond avec les dryades, c'est dingue), mais l'importun n'a pas abandonné.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unic1 :**** Moi aussi, au départ, je ne l'aurais pas cru aussi paresseux. Les chapitres sont vraiment très longs, c'est pour cela que je les coupes en deux. Et même si je ne suis pas forte en anglais, j'ai eu envie de la traduire parce que l'histoire est vraiment originale.**

Prologue, partie 2 :

Debout!" a dit une voix de fille. Ce n'était pas une voix très familière, mais elle me disait quelque chose. On aurait dit une voix irréelle, comme celles qu'on entend en rêve. En réfléchissant un peu, j'ai compris: voix aérienne, plus machin pointu qui s'enfonçait dans mon dos et qui était probablement un talon aiguille... Fille d'Aphrodite, bien sûr! Qui d'autre porterait des chaussures à talons dans un champ de fraises? Je me suis retourné même si je savais déjà qui c'était, j'avais reconnu sa voix et, honnêtement, aucune fille d'Aphrodite ne m'adressait jamais la parole. (Les _**fils**_ d'Aphrodite, d'un autre côté, sont très chaleureux, ils me font toujours des signes de la main et battent des paupières. Très gênant, si vous voulez savoir), alors la seule possibilité était que leur conseillère, Silena Beauregard, devait parler à tout le monde.

"Silena?" J'ai d'abord cru qu'elle allait me crier un truc du genre "J'espère que tu vas te laver les cheveux avant d'entrer à l'intérieur de ton bungalow?" parce que ça lui ressemble de dire des trucs comme ça, mais elle n'a rien dit, elle m'a juste jeté des livres à la figure!  
Des gros, très gros livres. Il y en avait quatre...

"C'est quoi ce b*rdel?" j'ai crié mais elle a soupiré d'impatience et m'a pointé du doigt, comme si elle m'accusait de quelque chose  
"Tu aimes Clarisse La Rue! " Que répondre à ça?  
"Tu aimes Charles Beckendorf! " Dans les dents, Beauregard, ça t'apprendra! Elle a levé les yeux au ciel...  
"Pfff! Bon, Chris, maintenant tu m'écoutes"  
Je vous le répète: j'avais jamais parlé avec Silena Beauregard. Sauf les fois où elle gueulait sur tout notre Bungalow pour n'en avoir rien à faire de l'organisation, de l'hygiène et des trucs dans le genre. Et voilà qu'elle viole mon intimité, m'empêche de dormir, me balance des livres dessus et que je dois l'écouter me noyer de paroles qui n'ont aucun sens! Mais comme elle est canon, je n'allais pas être désagréable ou quoi. Je suis resté assis et j'ai écouté...

"On sait tous les deux que Clarisse t'évites, hein?"  
Ah bon? Je veux dire, je suis un gars, je capte rien à ce genre de choses! Silena a juste continué à babiller sur Clarisse, pourquoi Clarisse faisait ci, pourquoi Clarisse réagissait comme ça... Est ce qu'elle la connait au moins? Non mais dans quelle genre de réalité alternée j'ai atterri moi, en retrouvant toute ma tête?

"Attend un peu, elle m'_évite_ ? "  
"La ferme et écoute"  
"OK", comprenez, je ne me dispute jamais avec les jolies filles, c'est une règle!  
"Ça doit venir de toi, tu comprends? Je viens de réaliser qu'il n'y a pas moyen de faire changer une fille aussi butée" Ouaip, j'ai pigé ça y'a longtemps, j'ai même un t-shirt où c'est inscrit! "Donc, ça doit venir de toi!"  
"Whoa! Whoa!Whoa! Une minute! Qu'est ce qui doit venir de moi?"  
Elle m'a regardé d'un air encore plus impatient et a tapé du pied avec ses Christian Louboutin, produisant un millier de petits nuages de terre. Je sais, ce que je viens de dire fait très gay, mais en tant que fils d'Hermès, je sais reconnaitre les produits qui coutent cher. Un truc de voleur, vous voyez.  
"Mais c'est évident, Chris!"  
Comme je ne voulais pas paraitre stupide donc j'ai dit un truc très intelligent  
"Heu...?"  
"Oooooh" Elle a donné un gros coup de pied par terre et j'ai failli suffoquer à cause de toute la poussière que j'ai avalée. "Lis ça, fais ta part du travail, fais des recherches!" Elle m'a montré les quatre livres qu'elle m'avait balancés. A propos, ils étaient même pas en grec.  
"C'est quoi déjà, ces livres?" Son expression a changé tout à coup, ses yeux se sont mis à briller et son sourire était comme des millions de soleils étincelants, j'en ai eu le souffle coupé un instant.  
"Ceci" a-t-elle dit en ramassant un des livres et en le caressant comme si c'était un mignon petit chaton "est le Guide Moderne de l'Amour Parfait"  
"Hum, bien sûr" Psychopathe...  
"C'est sérieux, Chris! D'habitude, je ne prête mes livres à personne, mais je sens que c'est ma mission de vous aider tous les deux, surtout après ce que j'ai vu ces derniers temps."  
Mes oreilles sont devenues toutes rouges et le sourire de Silena est devenu plus doux quand elle s'est assise à côté de moi. Maintenant que j'y pense, rien que le fait qu'elle prenne le risque de salir ses chaussures comme ça, c'est une des choses les plus gentilles que je l'ai jamais vue faire.  
"Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, Chris. Je comprends ce qu'on ressent ...Je veux dire" Elle a eu l'air confuse un moment " Je comprends ce qu'on _doit_ ressentir quand on a des squelettes dans le placard. Parfois, on se sent... indignes"  
J'ai eu le cœur serré, tout à coup. C'était ça, le vrai don des enfants d'Aphrodite après tout. Ils voient des choses que les autres ne voient pas, ils réalisent certaines choses avant tout le monde. Ils sont aussi canons en rose, mais ce n'est rien comparé au reste...Silena a posé sa main sur mon épaule  
"Je vais t'aider...avec _elle_ " Elle a dit ça en grinçant des dents et j'ai compris qu'elle avait déjà essayé de parler à Clarisse. S'il y a un truc que je peux reconnaitre de loin, c'est les effets secondaires d'un face à face avec la fille à la lance. " Mais il faut que tu m'aides, j'ai besoin que tu lises ces livres et que tu fasses tout ton possible pour être comme _lui_ " elle a soupiré comme une Princesse de Disney.  
"Lui?" Je me sentais à nouveau stupide  
"Edward, bien sûr!"

Edward? J'ai jeté un coup d'œil aux livres et j'ai senti qu'un gouffre s'ouvrait en dessous de moi et m'entrainait vers le néant! C'était déjà une torture d'obliger un demi dieu à lire quelque chose qui n'est pas dans notre _langue __maternelle_, mais me forcer à lire _Twilight_ ...

"Désolé Silena, si tu m'avais suggéré ça il y a quelques semaines..."  
"Mais à ce moment, tu étais, tu sais... fou." Je lui ai lancé un regard qui voulait dire" Ouais, c'est c'que j'disais"  
Elle m'a fixé un air furieux et m'a dit "N'ose même pas ne pas les lire! Tu auras toutes les solutions pour gagner le cœur de n'importe quelle fille sur terre!"  
"Le cœur de _n'importe quelle __fille_, comme tu dis! Comment tu veux que ça m'aide avec Clarisse?" Elle m'a tapé sur l'épaule mais j'ai bien vu qu'elle essayait de ne pas rigoler. Elle s'est relevée et m'as dit, les mains sur les hanches:  
"A partir de maintenant, je veux que tu te demandes _"Que ferait Edward Cullen?"_ chaque fois que ça coince avec Clarisse... Tu ferais mieux de commencer à lire tout de suite. Ah, et je veux que tu me rendes mes livres dès que tu auras fini alors fait bien attention à ce qu'aucun de tes frères ne les vole!"  
"T'inquiète! Je vais les cacher très, trèèès soigneusement" Surtout parce que j'ai envie de garder ma réputation d'hétéro...  
Elle a souri d'un air triomphant et a soupiré "Bonne chance à nous deux, on va en avoir besoin"  
Sur ce, elle est partie, ses cheveux dansant gracieusement sur ses épaules. Non pas que je l'ai regardée partir où quoi que ce soit!

J'ai même essayé de lire ces livres et j'ai réussi à aller jusqu'au chapitre cinq (ça m'a pris une éternité...).Après avoir lâché l'affaire et lu les résumés sur Wikipédia, tout ce que j'avais à faire c'est de mentionner les livres devant quelques filles de la colo (parfois, il me suffisait de laisser échapper _fortuitement_ "Robert Pattinson") pour qu'elles s'excitent et jacassent sur le sujet durant des heures. Au bout de quelques jours, j'ai eu tous les renseignements dont j'avais besoin sans même avoir à me fouler. Puis, j'ai rendu les livres à Silena (et par "rendu", je veux dire : attendre que tout le monde soit endormi, entrer en douce chez les "Aphrodite", planquer les livres sous son lit -après avoir effacé mes empreintes digitales, bien sûr- et filer sans un bruit).  
Le lendemain, alors que j'allais vers les champs de fraises, elle m'a attrapé  
"Alors, ça t'a appris quelque chose?"  
"Bien sûr!" je lui ai répondu en souriant. Je ne mentais même pas, j'ai appris, par exemple, que n'importe qui peut être publié de nos jours, sérieusement, _n'impor__te qui_. Malgré tout, si on met de côté les défaillances de la littérature moderne, que Silena Beauregard m'affirme en me montrant du doigt "Tu aimes Clarisse La Rue" m'a fait réaliser quelque chose d'important.

J'étais à peu près certain de trois choses. Un, Clarisse était une fille d'Arès, dieu de la guerre. Deux, une part d'elle- et une part dominante, j'en suis sûr, je dirais 99%-désirait mon sang et ma souffrance. Et trois, j'étais encore un peu cinglé parce que je pense que je l'aime quand même.


End file.
